


Reconnected

by artificalflavor



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificalflavor/pseuds/artificalflavor
Summary: Separation!AU|Modern!AUOverview: Lightning Farron lost her parents at a young age and had to grow up quicker than most children, she had to make the hardest decision of her life to give Serah up so she could have a better life. Any hope of ever seeing her again had been lost, and she starts to think that's for the best. By chance she meets a young woman by the same name along with her fiance in an online video game many many years later, when she scores a job in the city where they happen to live she finally gets to meet them face to face. It feels an awful lot like destiny.Prologue specifically: Determined to not let her ex-girlfriend spend her birthday alone again this year Fang decides to drop by and celebrate. She doesn’t come without a suspicious gift and a warning that Lightning can’t be alone forever. She begs to differ.





	1. Prologue: Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1,600+  
> Series: FFXIII  
> Relationships: Former Lightning/Fang, Current Serah/Snow, Eventual Lightning/Serah  
> Rating: M for eventual sexual relations/sexual references  
> Alternate Universe: Separation!AU/Modern!AU  
> Summary: Prologue

A lonesome cupcake laid on the counter, a pink and white striped candle poking out of the strawberry frosting, still burning brightly as the woman who lit it stood leaning over the sweet. Her expression bored and maybe slightly irritated, it was her birthday and it was shaping up to be one of the worst birthdays to date. The only thing that could make it worse would be…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Company.

With a defeated sigh Lightning bent down and blew out the flame making a wish that this night would end swiftly instead of drag her into despair. There was only one person it could be, and she normally enjoyed the woman’s company but not today. Today she wanted to be alone, and yet here she was dragging herself over to the door to pull it open. A glare that was as cold as ice was shot at her former girlfriend who was standing there with a rather large box in her arms as well as a grocery bag hanging from her wrist.

“No.”, Lightning commented before swiftly shutting the door only to have Fang stop it with her foot and tsk at her behavior.

“Now is that any way to greet an old friend? After I brought you a gift and everything.”, she playfully acted offended before practically forcing her way inside. 

“I’m not one to really celebrate you know that.”, came a cold response as the soldier crossed her arms and stepped back letting the other woman inside her home. 

Stepping inside the dark-haired woman smiled as she glanced over toward the counter, “Is that why you bought yourself a candle for your cupcake?”

The glare only grew colder, “What do you want, Fang?”

Holding out the box to her the soldier huffed and begrudgingly accepted it, “Might not wanna shake it, yeah?” There seemed to be a slight stress in her voice so Lightning decided it would probably be best not to do the opposite of what she requested to mess with her. Part of her was kind of happy someone remembered her birthday, even if she didn’t smile Fang knew she appreciated the gesture. Sitting on the ground Lightning placed the box carefully in front of her before pulling back the light pink ribbon, once pulling off the lid her eyes went wide. Reaching into the box she pulled out a small kitten, his fur mostly white with a swirling grey rose pattern on his side along with a little pink nose. The poor creature was already fluffed up and angry at her for disturbing his nap, she couldn’t help except chuckle ever so slightly. 

“You got me a kitten? What am I supposed to do with it? It’s not very practical.”, she seemed to growl out as the angry animal hissed at her. He wasn’t very friendly now was he? However, he was kind of adorable when he was mad so it made her crack the faintest smile. 

“You need something to keep you company, Light. I’m worried about you bein’ alone all the time.”, the woman smirked as she noticed the small kitten settling down into his new owner’s arms. The small smile gracing the ice queen’s face did not go unnoticed, the kitten was one she had actually saved from a large dog. It was holding its own rather well, but after saving the scrappy young creature she thought its personality went rather well with someone she knew. He was a fighter just like her, the ripped ear and angry expression didn’t seem to turn the soldier away from him. If anything she appeared to adore him even more, “Well if you don’t want him, I’d be happy to take him back.”

Out of instinct Lightning pulled the cradled kitten closer to her as if to silently say no way in hell, however, what came out of her mouth was a little more indifferent. “Well you already brought him here, so I guess I can look after him.”, her gaze never leaving the ball of fluff in her arms. Fang only shook her head and left her former lover with her new companion as she set the bag down on the counter. It was full of basic cat supplies, she was sure Lightning would want to go shopping for him herself at some point but this was so she could get to know him a bit. 

“So what are you gunna call em? Can’t keep calling him kitten.”, the dark-haired woman leaned against the counter as the soldier stood up. The animal in her arms jostling slightly which irritated him, he was a grumpy little thing. Blue eyes watched his torn ear twitch as she tried to think of a name, suddenly one came to mind.

“Odin. His name is Odin.”, she practically whispered it affectionately before turning her attention to Fang who was opening her fridge and pulling out two beers. She hadn’t planned on drinking tonight, but what were a few cold beers with an old friend? Keeping the kitten nestled in one arm she reached out and took the beer, saying cheers as the began catching up. 

———–

A few hours later heavy snoring could be heard coming from the couch, slung over it ungracefully, Fang was passed out. A hand hanging off the edge of the furniture as she crashed after the makeshift birthday party. Sighing Lightning grabbed the furry blanket resting on a nearby chair and tossed it over her mess of a friend before grabbing her new Kitten and heading into her own room. Placing him on the pillow beside hers the creature fluffed up and glared at her, she smiled and playfully batted him away before he tried to pounce on her. They continued to play for a little bit before she picked him up and held him out, “Alright, I guess you can stick around cadet.” She teased before gently tossing him back on the bed and flopping down herself. The kitten crawled on top of her and purred softly, the noise was relaxing enough for the soldier to close her eyes and drift off to sleep. 

Her sleep was short lived as she woke back up a few hours later, it was about 2am and she was wide awake. Groaning the woman flipped on her TV, squinting in the bright light before flicking through the channels. Garbage, garbage, garbage, seen it, garbage, and more garbage. There was nothing good on, which was understandable considering the time. Biting her lip the woman decided maybe playing a game would help her relax, so she got up and flipped on her gaming console before grabbing her controller and headphones. There were ALWAYS people online, so she could always enjoy this hobby. 

Scrolling through some game options she finally decided on a fantasy game, she happened to be pretty good at it if she did say so herself. A smug expression curling on her lips as Odin snuggled up next to her, she saw some usernames she recognized and some she didn’t. Selecting a new game the party began filling in, she squinted a bit when she noticed matching usernames the idea made her want to gag. It was probably a super obnoxious couple, and she was thankful she hadn’t turned on the voice chat. 

The game started and she could tell right away who the newbies were, she ignored them an continued to play until she saw one of them in danger. With a roll of her eyes, nimble finger reached up to flip on her headset, there was a gruff voice telling the player who was in danger that they were a hero and on their way. A devilish smirk curled on her face as she decided to bust this guy’s bubble and save the new player herself, it was simple and once it was done she could hear a sweet voice giggling and thanking her. The stranger’s voice made the hardened soldier’s heart skip a beat, she wanted to hear her talk more and she wasn’t sure why. It felt a lot like fate, all her attention suddenly shifted focus to the new girl. 

ArmyOfOne: You haven’t been playing long have you?  
CrystalPrincess: Is it really that obvious? You caught me.   
ArmyOfOne: Everyone has to start somewhere  
CrystalPrincess: Thank you for saving me again, My name is Serah by the way.  
ArmyOfOne: Serah, huh? I really love that name, you can call me Lightning.  
CrystalPrincess: It’s a pleasure to meet you Lightning. I have a feeling you’ll be saving me a lot. I’m already sorry!  
ArmyOfOne: I don’t mind.  
TheHero: Hey hey Serah what about me!  
CrystalPrincess: I’m sorry Snow! You’re just too slow! I guess I have a new hero now!

Their tones were giggly and joyful, something about it churned a feeling of jealousy in her stomach, but being called her hero set off a different feeling in her stomach. The soldier felt conflicted and she didn’t know why, these were strangers after all. Suddenly Snow logged off and Lightning titled her head, next thing she knew she heard Serah giggling and Snow’s voice. They must live together, the idea made her stomach sink, she was just about to log off herself before hearing a voice. 

CrystalPrincess: You’ll play with us tomorrow too won’t you Lightning?  
ArmyOfOne: I guess

There was some laughing. 

CrystalPrincess: I’m taking that as a promise that you’ll come find me. Don’t you want to be my hero Lightning?  
TheHero: I can’t believe this  
ArmyOfOne: I guess I don’t have much of a choice since he can’t protect you.  
TheHero: Hey! 

TheHero sent a friend request  
>Denied 

CrystalPrincess sent a friend request.  
>Accepted.

Lightning turned off the console and laid down, a soft smile on her face. She didn’t know why, but she really couldn’t wait to talk to that girl again.


	2. New Bodhum Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years in the future, fortune falls in Lightning's favor and she scores an important job in the beachside city of New Bodhum, fully aware that this is the city her longtime online friends live in as well. She sets off, and when things don't go exactly as she planned her life begins in a new unexpected direction that she may not be ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,600+  
> Series: FFXIII  
> Relationships: Former Lightning/Fang, Current Serah/Snow, Eventual Lightning/Serah  
> Rating: M for eventual sexual relations/sexual references   
> Alternate Universe: Separation!AU/Modern!AU
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos on the prologue, it means a lot to me! There has been a lot more encouragement than I originally expected which is surprising. This chapter is a lot of building.

Watching the dark-haired woman toss the last box of her things into the moving van Lightning couldn’t help the feeling bubbling up in her stomach. It felt like a goodbye, but it should be more like a see you later, right? 

“That’s the last of it, I still can’t believe you’re moving across the country for six whole months on a job.”, Fang began with a cheery tone and yet it was obvious there were some sad undertones as she pulled the back door of the truck shut. “Congratulations again Light.”, she gave the icy woman a smile and was met with a slight smirk. 

“Thanks for helping me pack up my stuff, it’s going to be a long trip. You take care of Vanille. I expect you both to be alive when I come back.”, there was a tease to her words as Fang let out a laugh before pulling Lightning close with one arm into a friendly if not aggressive hug. The government worker pushed her hand firmly on the feral woman’s collarbone as the two struggled for a bit before there was a sigh of defeat and Fang got her way. 

“Don’t worry about a thing! I promise your house, Vanille, and I will be just fine. Didn’t you say you had friends down in that city?”, Fang asked releasing Lightning from her grasp. The stubborn woman huffed and brushed herself off before speaking. 

“Sort of, I haven’t told them I’m coming just yet.”, there was obviously some tension in her voice that her best friend caught onto because a mischievous grin sprawled across her face. Lightning was already irritated and she hadn’t even looked up from the ground. 

Fang leaned back against the truck and crossed her arms, “Is it that Serah girl you’re always talking about?” There was the slightest rosy tint on Lightning's features but before she could respond she was interrupted by a bright orange sports car pulling into her driveway, not minding the grass at all. Out of frustration Lightning shot a glare in the driver's direction.

“Oopse! Sorry Light! We will totally get that fixed before you come back!”, yelled a sprite young looking woman as she stepped out of her vehicle. Dark sunglasses hiding her eyes, but nothing could hide her signature ginger pigtails and cheery voice. There was a smile on the young girl’s face as she practically skipped into the cold woman's arms, she was met with an awkward hug as the shorter girl rested her face against Lightning’s chest. Firmly grasping her shoulders after she couldn’t take anymore Farron scooted back the feisty redhead. 

“Awh what I don’t get a hug?”, the wolf chattered from the side and within seconds the bouncy girl was curled up in her girlfriend's arms. Looking at them caused Lightning’s chest to burn a bit, was it jealousy? No. It was the fact that she was actually going to miss them, they were the closest thing to family she’d ever had and leaving them made her feel something new and it wasn’t pleasant. 

“I’ll miss you two.”, her voice came out shaky and awkward as blue eyes stayed glued to the ground and she uncomfortably held her other arm. Lightning Farron was talented at a lot of things, talking about emotions and feelings was not one of them. The two across the driveway smiled and before she knew it she was locked in a group hug and everything felt like it was going to be okay. 

The next morning the soldier left bright and early, she couldn’t sleep anyway and her furniture got a decent head start so it should be there before her if she took her time. Going through her standard routine the woman packed things away one by one as she was finished. A duffle bag full of clothes, a backpack full of things she needed for the car ride and there was one more thing she couldn’t forget. Pulling out the pet carrier she had specifically kept hidden in her closet she placed it on the table before she began looking. Odin didn’t like the carrier, and she knew that but after years of knowing him, she had a pretty good idea of all his favorite hiding places. After a moment of thought, she snapped her fingers and rolled her eyes. 

“Odin.”, she called softly before getting on her hands and knees to look under the bare bed, “C’mon kid, we have to go. You don’t want to stay here do you?” She asked as if the feline would respond with more than a growl and backing away, Odin had grown and was by no means a friendly cat. He adored Lightning and Fang but anyone else could kiss his long fuzzy tail, and that was one thing she loved so dearly about him. He was just like her, he was independent and had the spirit of a fighter. He was going to survive in this world no matter what, but that didn’t mean Lightning was taking no for an answer. The large cat backed up as far as he could before spiking up to let her know he wasn’t playing, but neither was she. Lifting up the bed with ease the muscular woman snatched the angry animal and quickly placed him in the carrier before hissing in pain and shaking off her hand. He had gotten her with his claws, but nothing serious, with a triumphant huff, Light pushed back rose colored locks and nodded. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad.”, she said holding her scratched hand before grabbing the bags, her cat and loading everything into her vehicle. Taking one last look at her house, she gave one final soft nod as a goodbye, before starting off on the road. Odin sat in the front seat and was very upset, this might be a longer ride than she had hoped for. Before she knew it the sun was setting and she was still driving, music playing and her mind drifting before she was yanked back into reality by her phone ringing. 

[ Incoming Call from Serah Villiers ]

Lightning’s heart almost jumped out of her chest as she was suddenly very awake and alert, swallowing hard before glancing into the rearview mirror. As if it was some secret, she pressed to answer and her speakers were suddenly filled with a sweet voice. 

“Light! Are you alright? You haven’t sent me a message all day. That’s so unlike you.”

“Oh, I was busy.”

“Oh. I’m sorry is this a bad ti-”

“No. No, please I’m just driving. I’m moving actually. For a few months, business related.”

“Oh! That’s so exciting! Where are you moving?”

“New Bodhum”

There was a pause. 

“That’s where I live. Oh my goodness! We are going to be living in the same city, this is so exciting! How could you keep this from me, we are like sisters??!”

“I guess I didn’t want you to think it was creepy.”

“Creepy?? No way! This is so exciting! Please, you have to let Snow and I help you move in! Snow is super good at moving furniture. I can’t believe we are finally meeting!”

Lightning smiled keeping her eyes firmly on the road, but she couldn’t help the warm glow of happiness spreading through her veins. Serah always made her feel like this, but to see her in person. She could feel her heart in her throat, things couldn’t be going better. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

THINGS COULDN’T BE GOING WORSE.

“What do you mean my house won’t be ready for another couple weeks??!”, her voice was a growl as she sat pulled into the place she was supposed to be living for the next six months. This was a nightmare, she was sick and tired of all the traveling. All she really wanted to do was go home, take a shower and rest. “Well, that’s just great.”, she grumbled before hanging up her phone with an angry tap and tossing the device to the passenger floorboard. Odin cried out and she sighed, “I know you’re sick of being in there, I’m sick of being in here too. Now we have to worry about finding a pet hotel and it’s going to cost a small fortune in this vacation city.” Lightning sighed and rested her face in her hands pressed up against the steering wheel before her phone began to ring. She ignored it until her car spoke the name out loud.

[Incoming call from Serah Villiers ] 

Scrambling for her phone the muscular woman hung over her seat and was crammed in an awkward position to pick up. 

“Serah? Hey.”

“Hey, Light! Have you made it here yet? This place is like a dream come true, isn’t it? You’re going to love it here, I have so many places to show you! Do you want to get lunch? Are you moved in yet?”

“...”

“Light?...”

“Things aren’t going very well, apparently my house won’t be ready for a few weeks. I don’t know what to do, I have an anxious cat and I need a pet-friendly hotel, do you know one?”

“This time of year? Oh goodness Light, you picked an awful time. Most places are booked solid this time of year.”

“....Great.”

“Okay, this might sound crazy, but what if you just move in with Snow and me? We have a spare bedroom. I know we’ve never met in person, but I just have this feeling you know? This feeling that we’ve known each other before and the idea of you not having a place to go...I don’t like it. You’re family to me Lightning, won’t you consider it?” 

“Alright.”

“Now I know i- wait did you say alright? You mean it! Do you have my address still??”

“I do. I’ll be over in a few minutes.” 

With that she hung up and stared down at her phone, she felt sick to her stomach. This was the first time she was going to be meeting Serah, and now she was going to be sleeping in her house? She could hardly contain herself over the internet, how was she supposed to sleep in the same house?

“Odin. What are we going to do?”


End file.
